big_seanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware
"Beware" is a song by Big Sean featuring Lil Wayne and Jhene Aiko. It charted at No. 38 on the Billboard Hot 100. Videos Big Sean - Beware (Explicit) ft. Lil Wayne, Jhene Aiko Lyrics — Big Sean + Jhene Aiko: When you said it was over you shot right through my heart Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart? Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart Sean Praying to a sky all black Looking at the stars like they finna talk back (whoa) Looking at my phone like she finna call back (whoa) But last night I feel like probably ended all that Cause by now she would've sent a text in all caps Then another one tryna take it all back Saying fuck you, I miss you or I hate you so much Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys that they love I know, I know, I know the highs, the lows It comes and goes; you say "be real" I try, I don't Cause you take anything and just make it everything Kept my phone on silent ever since you got a ring (funny right?) And I never cheated (I mean, maybe once, twice) But one time don't change everything She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same She's still insane and now she's saying Chorus Sean Okay, skeet, smoke, sleep, call Miss, text, woke, spoke Lie, feel, Lisa, ill (ewww) Time, kill, months, still I got somebody baby mama calling me daddy (got me) I drank too much, please call me a cabby (swerve) Penthouse after party hoes want that addy (swerve) Fuck they can ride with us, crawl in a Caddy Third row is when you call, I hit cancel Really? I hit answer, fuck I hate when that happens Phone in my pocket for the whole night And you heard bitches screamin' til my phone died Then she text me like "why you still talk to my mama?" How the fuck you run around with condoms? Why you make me get this tattoo? Man, fuck this tattoo You the reason I wasn't single in college What, all because I had you? Nigga I don't even have you How am I supposed to get past you? And she called the next guy spillin' some real shit Now they problems he got to deal with Chorus Wayne Girl, don't believe them hoes Cause they don't wanna see us together And you already know you're too fly But baby, don't get your hair caught in the propellers I be tryna tell her these hoes is jealous You know they never like it when you never say never Long hair, red bone, but her pussy is hairless Muah, I french kiss it like we in Paris I be screaming out, "Ain't no woman like the one I got!" But she be always worryin' about the one I fucked She said it's gonna be me, myself and I Damn, that'd make me a one-eyed fuck Schh, I was so mad Damn, you used to ride a nigga like a moped Schh, but players fuck up, my bad And just to keep from crying, I laughed Chorus: When you said it was over you shot right through my heart (Tunechi) Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart? Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start (damn) You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart 2x — Jhene Aiko: ...Baby Last time calling me baby Last time calling me crazy, crazy, crazy Category:Songs Category:Hall of Fame songs